un guardian en equestria(extendido cap 3)
by lautaro slasher
Summary: Que pasaris si un guardian deestiny iria por accidente a mlp y sabiendo que no podra volver a su universo y tendia que familiarisarce con los seres de ese mundo (para entender tendras que ver un guardian en equestria extendidio y extendido cap2)


Cap 2 una sorpresa inesperada "habra lemon"

 **pov tercera persona**

En un castillo"de cuento de hadas" se puede ver a una alicornio de pelaje azul ocuro crim unduleante como si fuera que el viento lo esta moviendo un cutie mark de una media luna se esta dirigien al trono real

¿?:hermana sentite ese poder era inclusu mas poderoso que el de tirek!(no empiesen de "no podes aserlo mas fuerte que celestia" o cosas por el estilo si no lo hago fuerte habria suspenso ademas es mi fic y yo hago lo que se me canta)(lo dijo preocupada y exaltada)

¿?2: si lo senti hermanita duro unos cuantos segundos hay que ir a investigar...donde se produjo ese poder luna?(lo dijo un poco preocupada )

Luna:fue en el bosque everfree y pude apreciar una cosa echa de metal pintada de rojo y blanco saliendo del cosque y luego desaparecio.

¿?2: solo queda esperar lulu.

Luna:adios celestia.

Celestia:(quien sera el portador de tal poder).

 **slasher POV ponyville**

 **Biblioteca**

yo:mejor me campio de armadura(revisando el aalmacenamiento)aver aver aver (saca el conjunto de irilio) puede ser pero no (saca el conjunto de corta fuego) nop (y ve el conjunto spectar) mmm que mas da (se saca la armadura de osiris y se pone la de spectar cambia los colores a rojo y se pone el shader criptografo y se dirije a un espejo)mmmh no esta mal pero llamaria la atencion.

En eso escucha que alguien toca la puerta se dirige hacia la puerta y la habre(esta sin el casco) y ve que era rainbow dash.

Dash:QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON SLASHER CONTESTA O TE PATEO LOS FLANCOS!(le lanza contra slasher y quedan en una pocicion prometedora).

Yo:soy yo antonhy no mas que no me viste sin el casco dash.

Cuando dijo su nombre se calmo y se dio cuenta en el pocicion en la que estaban justo cuando dash se hiba a pararse aparecio applejack roja al ver la hecena.

Yo:esto no es lo que parese(nervioso asta no mas poder) y que hacen aqui las dos?.

Applejack:e-es-te yo queria preguntarte al-go slasher.(aun roja y muy nerviosa)

Yo: espectro que hora es?

Espectro:son las 8:25 faltan 5 min para ir a sugar cube corner señor.

Dash:aun no me acostumbro asu presencia(saliendo se encima mio)

Yo:me acompañariam es que no se donde es(las dos asienten)oye applejack que me querias preguntar?

Applejack:no nada ya se me olvido.

De camino a sugar fui muy estupido al ponerme el conjunto espectar peincipalmente por las luzes led algunos ponis que aun abian hay se me quedaban mirardo con asombro otros con mucha curiosidad algunos me preguntaba como es que mi armadura podia hacer eso yo solo les dije que esta armadura fue creada y hecchizada para que te de un 12% mas de fuerza y por eso tiene estas luses de color rojo a eso ponys me miraban con imprecion, enfrente mio habia una casa como de chocolate.

Yo:este es el lugar?(les pregunte a las dos y ellas asintieron) parese que esta cerrada.

Dash: vamos entremos( ella se coloco enfrente de mi y me dijo)las damas primero.(yo se legui el juego)

Yo:que caballeroso( los dos nos matamos de risa y cuando entre escuche)

!SORPRESA¡

Yo sin querer desenfunde el cañon de mano-ultima palabra- y le dispare a un retrato de pinkie donde estaba el ojo izquierdo de la pinkie del retrato habia un agujero de 3cm de largo y de ancho todos se me quedan biendo asombradas departe de dash no aguantaba la risa y se echo a llorar de risa era muy contagisa y yo tambien seguidos de pinkie y luego el resto de ponys.

Pinkie: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA co-como quedo el retrato JAJAJAJ me-me llamo pinkie pie

yo:JAJAJAJAJAJ pe-perdon se me salio el casco(estaba en el suelo llorando se risa)hay hay me-me duele la pansa de tanta risa.(dos ponys se me quedan mirando con caras de desaprobacion me hacerco a ellos y saco una bolsa con diamantes) perdon por dejar tuerta a pinkie(los dos pony me miraron con falicidad) oye pinkie(ella se limpia los ojos) que significa esto?

Pinkie: puestu fiesta sorpresa tontito a cada pony nuevo le doy una fiesta y comotellamas?OHOHOHO yase te llamas lusecitas no te llamas brillante no tampoco te uum huuum huum (dash le puso un casco ensima)

Yo:me llamo antonhy slasher.

Rarity:querido como hiciste para que tu armadura tenga ese brillo rojo?

Yo:aaah? Esto la armadura tiene luses led integradas la consegui en un cofre que te regala la mensajeria de la torre en eso cofres te pueden dar cualquier cosa como esta armadura y otra armadura conosida como la armadura de la desolacion(esa palabra llamo la atencion de todos los presentes y de una alicornio purpura) o conosida por mis amigos como la armadura de los poseidos yo tengo el conjunto completo y es valiosa para mi lla que la posibilidad es casu nula que te toque ademas esta armadura tiene una habilidad que te permite cambiar de color con cromas(rarity-que son cromas?) espero les voy a traer una muestra(2 min despues)aqui trajes uno de cada tipo-azul-verde-rojo-magenta-amarillo-naranja y tambien mi casco(agarra su casco y un croma verde y lo une probocando que cambie de olor todos los ponys con cara de asombro a rarity se le ilumino la cara al ver que podia crear vestidos con las luces de la armadura espectar.)

Yo por mi parte estaba uniendo el resto de cromas a la armadura parecia rainbow dash pero esta pegaso lo miraba asombrada.

Dash:me regalarias los cascos delanteros y traseros me riacmas cool asi (dijo un poco timida esto llamo la atencion al resto de las manes 6)

Yo:por su puesto tengo 6 conjuntos de armaduras spectar (cuando dijo esi las manes 6 querian una esepto applejack y fluttjershy)

Rarity:pero yo solo quiero las luces.

Pinkie:bueno BASTA DE CHARLA Y QUE ENPIESE LA FIESTA WOOOOW(al decir eso todo el mundo se pucieron le locos unocde esos ponys se aserco al ponche y le echo alchol nadie se dio cuenta ni yo )

Transcurrienron 2 horas de loca fiesta borracha todos estaban re cebados con el ponche incluso to estaba medio ebrio mire hacia arriba y fluttershy estaba pegada al techo entonses me tope con una unicornio de pelaje blanco y gafas de sol ella no estaba tan sobria

¿?:hola wapo como..hip estas

Yo:bien y vos liindura..hip comote llamas

Vinyl:me llamo vinyl pero podes decirme dj pon-3 te gustaria ayudarme a poder relajarme(dijo en un tono seductor)

Yo sin darme cuenta a sus palabras accedi yo la segui asta que fuimos detras del local yo estaba enfrete de ella (sin casco) pero ella de empujo hacia atras y con su magua me saco una parte de mi armadura dejande una tela que cubria mi mienbro hay fue que ella la habrio con su magia de jando ver mi enorme mienbro ella lo tomo con sus cascos y lo empeso a lamer de arriba hasia bajo y despues de eso lo empeso a chupar me sentia como en el cielo y hay embiesa a chupar mas rapido(1 min despues) yo sentia esa sensacion agarro su cabesa y empujo hacia su garganta y suelto todo ella saca mi mienbro y traga todo yo aun intentaba recuperar mis fuersa cuando ella se disponia a irse con mis cascos agarre sus flancos y empese a lamer su culo ella genia de placer meti mi lengua en ano despes miti mi mienbro en su culo ella dio un grito aogado

Yo:oooh si que aaah apretado esta(dije metiendo y sacando mi mienbro de su culo y cada ves mas rapido la envestia)

2 min despues

Vinyl:AAAAH...mas ...mas rapido(gimiendo de placer)

Yo:eso quieres (ella-aha-) ok (empese a envestila rapido y fuerre)

Vinyl:SIIII...AAAH..MAS PORFAVOR MAAS

los dos: AAAAAAAAAH

Saco mi mienbro de su culo y una cascada de leche cae al piso y vinyl llorando de placer

La ayude a levantarse y nos asiamos en el baño de la biblioteca y nos fuimos a dormir

Vinyl:te amo antonhy

Yo:igual yo(dije antes de caer dormido)

Al dia siguente desperte y vi a vinyl dormir alado de mi

Yo: despierta loquilla(le ago cosquilla y se despier lenta mente)

Vinyl:hola semental dormiste bien ( dice de forma coqueta)

Yo: que tal si nos levantamos(alla asiente)

Cuando nos levantamos nos aseamos juntos desayunanos y la acompañe a su casa y nos despedemis con un beso fue al sugar cube corner para buscar mi casco y sierta parte al cabo de 10 min encotre todo y me diriji a mi casa cuando abri la puerta me diriji a mi almasen de arnaduras y decidi ir el bolas por la casa escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y era rarity junto con las demas chicas menos la pegaso amarilla y la poni naranja.

Yo: oh holas chicas como estan .

Rarity: hola slasher vinimos por las armadura con el tema de la fiesta y tus historias se me olvido que hoy es la nightmare night.

Yo:nigmare que?

Dash: es una selebracion donde todos nos disfrasamos y pedimos dulces

Y:ooooh entiendo vamos arriba

Todos siguieron al guardian asta su almacenardor de armaduras y saco 4 conjuntos de armaduras y se las dio acada una y luego van a abajo y se despide de lad chicas.

Yo:oye que cree que ponga para esta noche? (le pregunto al espectro durmiendo en el sofa que se desperto)

Espectro: tienes 3 obciones-la armadura de desolacion-conjunto de la armadura de la raid la caida del rey o nueva armadura de la caida en experta

Yo:me pondre la normal con el shader plano asendente y que hora es?("son las 12pm")perfecto

6 horas despues todo ponyville estaba disfrasado un pony que siempre llamaba la atancion era aquel con la armadura que paresia huesos y cartilago de verdad asien que todo el mundo corran por su vida

Yo:jajajaja mejor me saco el casco(al sacarse el casco se encontro con las manes 5 mirandolo con asombro ellas tenian las armaduras puestas ecepto que estaba disfrasada de manzana )eee hola como estan.

Dash:cada ves nos sorprendres mas de lo normal ese disf(la interrumpi diciendo que es una armadura)es una armadura?(yo asiento) bueno mejor vamos a pedir dulces y a hacer bromas muajajajaja(yo me alejo un poco de ella y me pongo el casco y activo el shader plano resplandesiente rarity me pregunto como hice eso twi saca una libreta y escribe todo sobre que es un shader)

Los ponys y potrillos al saber que esa criatura era yo salen de sus escondite transcurrieron 30 min y veo a todos los ponys reunidos en un solo lugar entoses yo voy tambien ya saben lo que dicen la curiosodad mato al gato literarmente por que habia un gato muerto a lado mio cuando me uno a la multitud reunida le pregunto a un pony que sucede.

Pony1:la princesa luna se va a presentar como todos los años

Y:ooooh una presentacion(a lado mio estaban las chicas rainbow y pinkie con los cascos en la cabesa y twi y rarity no)

De pronto veo una carrosa tirada por pegasos"este mundo no tiene sentido me gusta" lo raro que tenian armaduras de azul oscuro ojos amarillos y alas de murcielago cuando aterrisa en medio de ponyville una alicornio de pelaje blanco crin de colores y quebparese que el viento lo mueve una cutie mark de un sol y lo raro es que era mas alta de lo normal y una mirada cerena todos hicienron una reverncia ecepto yo eso llamo la atencion de la alicornio blanca y me miro hay fue la brillante idea de desactivar el shader eso la sorprendio fue hay que twi me dio un golpe y entendi yo tambien ise una reverencia fue hay que un humo negro aparesio y vimos unos ojos amarillos mirandonos y se rio de forma macabra asustando a los potrillos asiendo que se escondan detrad de sus padres el humo hiso una pequeña explocion dejando ver a una alicornio de color "que mas da ustedes ya saven quien es" con una cutie mark de una media luna riendo junto a su hermana.

Luego vi a la alcaldesa ensima de un esenario.

Alcaldesa:mucho gusto a todos me da el placer de presentar el concurso de disfrases el que quiera participar que suba al esenario elegiremos a 3 ponys cono los ganadores(en eso el esenario de llena de 14 ponis las chicas me empiesan a animar a que yo suba cuando yo subi enpesaron a ver los disfrases faltaba un ganador entonses yo me presente les digo mi nombre y sobre el disfras yo dije que me base en ena criatura que mi en una de mis pesadillas cuando era un potrillo eso llamo la atencion de luna y celestia y hay me pare en dos patas y active el gesto de desolacion asiendo gritar a todos los potrillos rainbow dash llorando de risa menos a 3 potrillas que miraban con asombro el resto de ponys me miravan horrorisados algunos asombradios y 3 alicornios en shok mirando a es pony fue cuando active en shader resplandeciente los jueses asombrados gritaron)

Jueses: tenemos a los 3 ganadores(eran yo-rainbow dash-aplejack hay fui interceptado por pinkie gritando ganasteganasteganaste)

Twi: ya pinkie

Meñique: ok

Yo:hay tienes suerte que esta armadura tiene 380 de defensa o sino ya estaria aplatado!(eso llamo la atencion de una alicornio blanca)

Celestia:disculpa joven(-antonhy-) joven antonhy no pude evitar escuchar que dijo armadura(-mierda-).

Yo:aaaaaaasaaasssaaaaaaaaaah que mas da te contare todo (twi saca una libreta le conte como llege aqui sobre la tierra la luna eso le llamo la atencion a luna y me pregunto un monton de cosas el arreside venus marte la puerta hacia el jardin oscuro asta una imajen prollectada de mi espctro sobre el principe crota como lo derrote sobre la casa de los lobos el rey de los poseidos los quiebrasoles celestia penso que destruian soles y le explique los que son y se calmo sobre los soñeres del hierro etc muchas cosas les mostre todas mis armaduras y armas celestia y luna se inprecionaron por las armaduras que tenia asta me pidio que sea un guardia yo le dije que si pero con una condicion que alla un rango llamado guardia de elite superior a cualquier otro applejack me miro con ojos asesinos y me oculte detras de celestia ella se extraño por eso y luego miro a applejack con dasapribacion mañana empesare mi primer dia tambien llevare varios shaders por que si)

Yo: adios princesas fue un gusto conocerla en especial a usted señorita luna(dije agarrando su casco y besandolo eso proboco que pareciera un tonate y desvio la mirada )

Trolestia:vamos lulu despidete de tu novio(dijo poniendo una cara picara asien aun mas roja a su hermana)

Luna:a-a-di-dios fu-fue un gu-gusto conocerte antonhy(disminullendo su sonrojo)

Las princesas al igual que las chicas se fueron .

 **fin cap 2**

 **Tengo problemas con esto de los capitulos ok .**


End file.
